1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to voicemail. More specifically, the present invention is directed to the coordination of a voicemail response with calendar scheduling.
2. Related Art
When someone calls a person's phone and that person does not answer, usually a single, generic response (e.g., away message) will be played informing the caller that the person they are trying to reach is unavailable. In certain cases, however, the intended recipient of the call may like to provide certain callers with a more detailed response (e.g., informing the caller where they are and at what time they will be available), while leaving unknown or casual callers a more generic response. However, current voicemail systems are not capable of providing this type of functionality.